And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?
by FierceKoinu
Summary: Fia known as Fox is a highschool student who often is mistaken for a boy. What happens when an accident launches her into the world of her favourite video game, Final Fantasy VII?
1. Gah, Life

**-And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?-**

**Chapter 1- gah, life**

"Fia? Fia? Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia? FIA!?"

"Huh, whaza huh wha who?" Fia's head whipped up from the desk she was currently drooling on. Fia's laughing best friend, Muru, stood before her desk, backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Come on FeaFie, the torture has come to a pause, time to refuel!" Muru exclaimed, which translated to 'Come on Fia, class is over, time for lunch!'Fia shoved her slightly-drooled on notebook and unused pen into her messenger bag and slung into onto her shoulder and followed Muru out the door.

"So what was it this time? Reading? Writing? TV Marathon? PlayStation?" Muru asked, knowing her friend well.

Fia smiled sheepishly, "Well, I was playing final fantasy VII again, and I just kept playing and next thing you know I was almost done and I had to finish before I went to bed...but it was about 4 am." Muru tsked and shook her head then smiled.

"Fox, you need to get control of your obsessions," Muru said, referring back to her favourite nickname for Fia. People had been calling the seventeen year old Fia 'Fox' since she was five. Back then she had been a bite-happy little girl with rusty red hair that stuck up like animal ears no matter what her mother tried to do, gel, combs, straighteners, moose, hair spray–nothing worked. The name–and the hair–stuck. Now she was taller, gangly pale legs and knobby knees, short unyielding rusty red hair, a pretty face with light freckles and high cheek bones under green eyes, long fingers and a flat chest, the last being the reason that strangers often confused her for a boy when she was wearing pants. Her green school uniform did away with that bit of confusion at least. She was rather fond of the plaid green skirt.

"Mercury to Fia, the meaningless ritual of standing around like cows for their feed has begun," Muru broke into Fia's distracted mind. This time she meant something along the lines of 'Earth to Fia, your staring into the distance instead of picking up your tray so we can get food.'

"Oh yeah, right," Fia laughed and grabbed a tray and the two filtered down the line, grabbing whatever looked like it wouldn't kill them...immediately.

"Well at least it doesn't look like its growing fungus this time," Fia commented, sitting at their normal table. She nodded as a couple of her friends greeted her.

"So how many times have you finished that game now?" Muru asked as she sat across from Fia.

"I don't know...I lost count around eight." Muru rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Maybe you should actually try sleeping tonight, it does wonders for keeping you from falling asleep during the meaning rituals of daily life." Meaning 'sleep and you wouldn't fall asleep everyday in class'.

"I know, I know, I try, but I can't help it sometimes. It's just so..." Fia ran out of words to express the joy of video games. If you are a gamer you recognize the feeling, if you're not, then you will never know the squeeful feeling you get from your favourite RPG.

Muru laughed, "Yeah, you and the PS2, I know. Just promise me you'll get some sleep tonight? We've got a test comin' up in a few days and if you're not conscious during class you're gonna regret it."

"Technically Final Fantasy VII is a PS1 game."

Muru just gave Fia a look.

"Alright I promise," Fia laughed. "No video games tonight, I'll even unplug the PS2. Scout's honour."

"If you say so," Muru responded, laughing.

The rest of the day went much the same, Fia slept through all of her next hour, and half of her last. After changing into afer-school attire--in other words, slacks and a t-shirt that wasn't button-down, (though she kept the tie, she couldn't help it, she thought it was fun)--she met Muru at her locker after school.

"Think you can handle a video gameless night Fox?" Muru asked with a joking laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I promised didn't I? 'Sides, I finished the game last night so the need to play it won't be nearly as strong as otherwise."

"If you say so Fox." The pair walked out the school doors and began to walk home. As fate would have it the best friends only lived a couple blocks away from each other. Muru's house was closer so everyday they walked together to Muru's house then Fia continued on home alone. They talked about this and that--random friends at school, what Fia missed while she slept during class, what Bobbie said to Susie in the lunch line, okay maybe not the last one–until they reached Muru's door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning! And remember, no video games tonight!"

Fia crossed her heart and laughed, "I promise!"

"Good! Ciao Fox!"

"See ya tomorrow Muru!" Fia waved from the sidewalk as she continued on her way home. As she walked she reached into her messenger bag, digging past her crumpled uniform, and pulled out her ipod and headphones. The green nano was a gift the previous Christmas from her parents. The headphones she had to buy on her own, they were a pair of the big headphones that made you look rather like Princess Lea reject they were so huge. Fia loved them to death, she had saved for months, and even given up lunch on several occasions when she was getting close to having enough cash. Fia had a part time at the public library, and as you may have guessed, it doesn't exactly pay big bucks, but she got to be around shelves and shelves of books the whole time. Who could ask for more? Fia shook her head to rid it of the thoughts and scrolled through her ipod playlists, hitting play when she reached 'Tilly and the Wall'. "Shake Shake" began to play and she hummed while walking down the street while thinking about the end of Final Fantasy VII, no matter how many times she finished the game, it always felt like the first time. The pounding of the heart, the thrilling feeling of being _there,_ of being the characters, of fighting the battles, feeling their pain, knowing their secrets. One of the things that Fia loved about her big headphones is that they put the world on mute, every sound outside her music, outside the foam padding around her ears, were cut off completely, and she was completely in her own world. 'Shake Shake' ended and suddenly Sephiroth's theme began, 'One Winged Angel' blaring in her ears.

_What?_ She thought, sighing, assuming she had accidentally dragged another song onto the playlist as she had countless times before. She looked down and fiddled with her ipod to check the list and yep, wouldn't you know it, there was the song, surrounded by myriad Tilly and the Wall songs, nestled between 'Shake Shake' and 'Coughing Up Colours'. _I hate it when this happens_, she thought, still fiddling with the ipod as she crossed a rather dead street only a block from her house.

The thing she loved about those headphones was that the world was on mute. Mute. A symphony crashed in her ears as Sephiroth's theme song rose in triumph. The world was on mute, so how could she have possibly heard the horn? When Fia finally turned away from her ipod with a sigh she saw the silently blaring car bearing down on her. Her muscles froze as she stared in shock, there was no way she could get out the way fast enough. The driver was frantically yanking the steering wheel to the side, but it wouldn't do any good, it was too late. At the last moment Fia closed her eyes tight, preparing for the pain of impact–but it never came, instead she felt her stomach leap to her throat as it felt like she was falling through air. Tears gathered at the corners of her closest eyes as wind rushed up past her face.

_How can that be? _She asked herself, gently cracking one eyelid then another. Land spread out beneath her, far off but quickly getting closer. _Wha-what?_ She thought with now-wide eyes, streaming in the wind. The ground was rearing up to meet her and she suddenly felt ill, _When I hit that...ker-splat,_ she thought in panic. Her messenger bag was missing, probably still laying in the middle of the street that she should be in, and she couldn't really tell if her headphones were still on as the blood pumping her in her ears drowned out all other sound. Or was that the rushing of the wind?

Fia closed her eyes tightly, silently praying to whatever deity may be listening that by some miracle she would not die on impact. She opened her eyes again just before she made her first contact. Branches snapped violently and her fingers grasped desperately at slippery leaves and unforgiving bark. Trunks and limbs at once broke her fall and bruised her body until she felt she was blue and black all over, one giant mass of bruising.

Her descent finally paused and she hung suspended across several branches. She drew in a hitching breath, wondering at the fact that she was still breathing at all. A sickening crack split the air and she dropped a stomach-churning seven feet into dense undergrowth. To add insult to injury something heavy fell after her and landed on her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. When she looked at the cause she didn't know whether to cry or to laugh, it was her massive headphones, ipod still attached.

Fia stared up at the branches above her, watching the sunlight filter down through the hole she had created. She was afraid to move, what if something was broken? What if no one found her? Where was she? How'd she get here? What in the _world_ was going on?!

A rustling in the bushes made her turn her head and sigh, _great, now something is going to come attack me. Give me a break! I just crashed through a canopy!_

The rustling continued, getting closer, and Fia attempted to sit up, prepare for whatever it could be, but everything just hurt so much. _Damn it all!_ She thought vehemently as she strained muscles that refused to listen. Finally she gave up and lie still, listening to the crunch of the undergrowth and leaves beneath feet. Suddenly the noise stopped and there was silence followed by a male voice.

"Well damn it all..." the person stepped closer, "kid? Kid, you alright?"

Fia sighed and turned to turn and catch a glimpse of the person, responding impatiently, "Do I _look _alright?"

"Hardly, looks more like you were beaten repetitively with a large stick."

"Several branches actually."

"Well shoot, how'd you manage that one?"

"I fell." The person walked into view then and Fia felt her jaw drop open in disbelief. _No. I couldn't possibly be..._

The person cocked an eyebrow, "You _fell? _Fell where? And why are you lookin' at me like that? Freaking creepy."

Fia continued to stare, sure it was a hallucination caused by hitting her head on a branch during the fall.

"Hello? Anybody home in there? What, you brain dead now too?"

Finally Fia formed words. "No I'm not brain dead thank you very much. And where the hell do you think I fell? From up there!" she meant to motion with her hand but it didn't move. The man got the gist of it and looked up anyway and whistled.

"Damn kid, that's some fall, what where you doing up there in the first place?"

"How the hell should I know? One moment I'm in the middle of the street next thing I know I'm free falling with tree branches as my landing pad." The man didn't look like he believed Fia, maybe he thought she had hit her head too.

"Whatever you say kid," then he sighed and shook his head. "Damn my bleedin' heart, I guess I can't just leave you in the middle of the forest to die. 'Less you got somebody who'll be lookin' for ya?"

"Somehow I don't think so."

"Fine then, up ya go," the blond man grasped Fia's arm and pulled her up. Fia didn't hurt as much as she expected she might, but she was still pretty much dead weight. Fia grasped her headphones, after all she'd been through she wasn't about to lose them.

"Damn boy, you weight next to nothing, don't you ever eat?" The man questioned her while slinging her arm over his shoulder and making slow process through the forest. Fia would have bristled at the man's misjudgment if she weren't so tired and sore.

Instead she responded with, "I have a name you know."

The man snorted, "Most people do."

Fia rolled her eyes, the man was impossible. "My name's Fox." Fia didn't know why she had said that, why hadn't she just told him her real name.

"Fox huh? Well nice to meet you kid. M'name's Cid. Cid Highwind." Fia felt like she was going to faint, _I can't believe this is happening._ _I must still be hallucinating. _

She gave a nervous laugh, "H-highwind? That sounds like a name for a ship."

Cid turned and gave her a look. "Well it is, my airship." Fia didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't exactly tell him '_I'm sorry, I think I'm hallucinating you, would you mind putting me down and walking away?' _

"Hey kid, you ain't lookin' so good."

"How would _you_ look if you just fell through the canopy?" Fia managed to get out while attempting to walk on jello legs, being half-carried by her arm over Cid's shoulder.

"Fair 'nough. Well don't ya worry, we'll be outta here 'fore to long and we can find ya some potions to ease the pain."

"What pain?" Fia asked sarcastically and Cid laughed.

"I think we're got along fine kid."

"And I'm not a kid!"

"Says the child unable to support himself well enough to stand."

"I fell through the canopy! You try standin' after that!"

"Ah, you can't be any older than 15."

"I'm 17 thank you very much, turning 18 soon."

Cid laughed, "I still say you're a kid."

"You're insufferable," Fia said miserably as Cid just laughed harder.

It took about 40 minutes for the pair to make their way out of the trees, Cid half-carrying Fia nearly the whole way. They had good timing as Fia began to swerve toward unconsciousness as they neared civilization.

"Hey kid, stay with me just a little longer here," Cid said as Fia's eyes slid closed for the forth time.

"Yeah, i'm awake," she responded in a faint voice, eyes fluttering open once more.

"Like hell you are," Cid responded and Fia responded with a tiny shrug, incapable of anything more.

"Here we are, let's just get you inside and get a potion in you _then_ you can fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Fia mumbled, eyes closed once more. She heard the sound of a door opening and then closing after Cid helped her through the entrance. He set her down and she opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a couch.

"Now don't fall asleep just yet. I'll be right back with a potion." Fia nodded and resisted the urge to close her eyes as Cid walked into another room. He returned in a moment with a small vial in one hand and a pillow and blankets in the other.

"Down this," he handed Fia the bottle. She took a moment to contemplate the fact that she was about to take a _potion_, something she always made sure to stockpile while playing in event of no healing magic in a battle or in case someone ran out of MP. She surveyed the green glowing liquid then threw it back, hoping it wouldn't taste terrible. The effect was instant-- tingling cool tendrils spread throughout her body, soothing all its aches and pains. Her head hit the couch and she was asleep before she even knew she had fallen over, headphones still clutched in her unconscious hand.

Cid Highwind shook his head and draped the blanket over Fox. "Poor kid," he commented then left the room to allow Fox to get the sleep she needed.

* * *

As Fia began to swim back toward consciousness she heard voices. She didn't want to get up yet, she was too busy reminiscing in the dream she had the night prior. _What a strange dream_ she thought, snuggling into her bed and pillow.

"No don't go in there!" a male voice commanded quietly.

"Why not? What's in there that you don't want me to see?" a female voice responded.

_Is that Muru and somebody else come to wake me cause I overslept?_ Fia's fuzzy sleep-tainted mind wondered. Footsteps brought the voices closer. Suddenly they stopped and the woman cried out in a loud voice that caused Fia's head to pound.

"Cid what did you _do?!_" the girl commanded and Fia's eyes shot open. _It wasn't a dream...it WASN'T a dream! _Fia thought, too shocked to think anything else.

"Dang it, now you've woken him up. I was _trying_ to tell you that he was in here sleeping but nooooo, we won't listen to Cid, of course not. Why would we do that?" the blond man complained to deaf ears. Fia sat up to look over the back of the couch only to find a face there, so close she couldn't focus on it.

"Ahhh!" Fia yelled and fell back off the couch. When she looked back she realized who it was the woman's voice belonged to, Yuffie Kisaragi. Fia's mouth hung open as she stared at the ninja girl.

"What happened to you? Did he hurt you? Touch you inappropriately?" Yuffie asked, as Cid gave a yell of frustration.

"What _are_ you on about? I didn't _do_ anything, 'side help the kid! 'Sides, I don't swing that way!" Yuffie seemed deaf to his words.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Don't you listen, are you deaf as well as cotton-brained? I didn't hurt the kid!"

"What, you expect me to believe that he just fell from the sky or something, already bruised and banged up?" Yuffie turned to the man, hands on hips.

At this Fia couldn't take anymore, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Yuffie and Cid both turned to look at her in concern.

"Of no, you've driven the poor kid insane! What have you to say about yourself?!" Yuffie demanded as Fia attempted to stand and stop laughing at the same time. She finally managed to get her laughter under control and stood on shaky knees, using the couch for support.

"No, no. I'm fine really. And Cid's tellin' the truth, he didn't do anything to me."

"Oh." Yuffie seemed to confused.

"Told ya, didn't i?" Cid muttered under his breath.

"Then...what did happen?" Yuffie asked.

"I fell from the sky and hit a few branches on the way down," Fia answered and looked down at herself for the first time, seeing her skin was a mass of crisscrossing bruises from the fall.

Yuffie stared with her mouth hanging open. "You're kidding," she asked.

"'Fraid not," Fia shrugged them winced, regretting the motion as the muscles in her shoulders screamed in pain. "I have to sit," she stated and promptly fell back onto the couch again.

"Time for another potion for ya," Cid stated and left the room, returning with yet another vial of glowing green liquid. "This one's not as strong as the other one, forcing yer body to continually heal that fast will wear ya out. Drink it." He handed Fia the vial and she downed it much like the first. The cooling sensation flowed throughout her body and she took a deep breath and released it in a sigh as all her muscles relaxed. Yuffie plopped down next to her.

"Hi, my name's Yuffie. What's yours?"

"I'm Fox," Fia responded. So what if they thought she was a boy? She didn't care anymore, the whole situation was weird in the first place. And it was easier then constantly correcting people.

"How old are you?"

"I've seventeen, turnin' eighteen soon."

"Really? I would've pegged you around 15 years."

"What is it with you people?" Fia demanded as Cid laughed.

"The kid's sensitive 'bout his age. Sorry kiddo, it's probably just cause you're so small."

"Am not!" Fia stormed. She'd been getting crap about her size for years, and she was sick of it.

Cid made soothing motions with his hands, "Whoa there, calm down kid, didn't mean anything by it, honest." Fia sighed heavily through her nose, she didn't really have the energy to be angry anyway.

"So where'd you come from kid? How'd you end up falling from such a height?" Fia shifted as she thought of how to answer his questions and something clunked to the floor. "And what is that?" Cid asked.

Fia stoned over to pick up her headphones, that answer was easy. "These are my headphones. And this thing right here? This holds information, music files, so I can listen to them with these," Fia indicated the headphones themselves. "You just put them over your ears and turn this on." Fia explained.

Cid seemed properly distracted by the new technology but Yuffie had more of a one-tract mind.

"But what about where you came from?" she asked and Fia sighed.

"I don't know how I got here–I was heading home and while I was crossin' a street I almost got hit by a car. Only thing is instead of gettin' hit I _fell_. Next thing I know I open my eyes and land is stretched out beneath me and I'm praying I don't splat on impact. Luckily the trees caught me, in a fashion." Fia looked at her bruises. "At least I'm not dead I suppose."

"So you don't know how it happened?"

"Not a flippin' clue." Cid looked stumped and Yuffie just seemed rather confused. "Anyway it doesn't really matter, I haven't the faintest idea how to get back." Fia felt briefly sorry as she thought about Muru, waiting outside her house for Fia to walk with her to school that morning and that she never showed up. _I hope she doesn't hate me,_ Fia thought, though she knew better, she'd known Muru forever. Fia shook her head to clear it of those thoughts.

"So where am I anyway, you never said," she asked.

"Rocket Town," Cid answered. Fia just nodded.

"Are you familiar with it?" Cid asked.

"Not in the least," Fia responded.

"So what do you plan to do?" this question was from Yuffie.

Fia shrugged, "I really don't know. I'd like to stay 'til I healed up some more though, if that's alright with you."

Cid looked surprised, "What are you talking about? Of course yer stayin'. What? You think I'd let ya wander around without shelter lookin' like ya lost a fight with an angry tree?"

"Thanks," Fia mumbled, pleased that she would be allowed to stay.

"We'll wait 'til you've healed to decide what to do next. For now you better eat somethin' else the potions will be wasted. Come on." Fia stood and followed Cid out of the room, Yuffie trailing behind.

"Sit," Cid commanded and Fia plopped down on a wooden chain in what appeared to be the kitchen. Soon a plate was placed before her and she devoured the food like a starving dog.

"No table manners I see," commented Cid as she licked her fingers clean and she blushed faintly.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry, I've never done that before."

"It's alright, it's the potions. You're body's healin' faster then normal so it takes more energy–and more food." Cid stood. "Well I've gotta go--got work to do. You can stay here and rest, nobody'll bother you." Cid turned to Yuffie, "And what exactly are you doing here anyway? Go home , you're da is probably wondering where you've run off to row."

"Oh alright," Yuffie sighed and headed for the door, waving behind her, "Nice to meet you Fox, see you again soon!" Fia waved after her and turned back to Cid, curious.

"What is it that you do?"

Cid smiled, "I'm a mechanic."

Fia took a second to gather up her courage then asked, "Could I come with you? I won't get in the way, I promise! I just don't wanna sit around all day, I'm used to _doing_ something."

Cid considered the girl for a moment then shrugged, "What the hell, why not. Come on, we best be going then." Fox stood and placed her empty plate in the sink then followed Cid out o the kitchen and to the front door. As they walked down the street Fia couldn't keep her mouth from hanging open as she stared about, head whipping around to see everything she began to feel dizzy.

Cid laughed, "Take it easy kid, the world's not goin' anywhere." Fia blushed and closed her mouth and continued to follow Cid quietly, still staring about herself.

Cid was hailed by a passing man. "Cid! How are you today?" then the man noticed Fia, "And who's this? He yours?"

"I'm seventeen!" Fia cried, sick of being mistaken for a child. Cid laughed and turned to the other man.

"Do I look that old to you? 'Sides who'd I have a kid _with_?" The other man laughed as well.

"I guess you're right, so then who are ya kid and what ya doin' with 'ol Cid?"

"The name's Fox," Fia responded.

"I found 'em in the woods, a little worse for wear. He's stayin' with me now."

"'A little' Cid? Kid looks like he was chewed up then spit out."

"I fell and there were trees," Fia volunteered and the man stared at her then shook his head.

"If you say so kid. Well I best be on my way or I'll be late. Talk with you some other time Cid, Fox," the man bid them farewell and continued walking as Fia nodded and Cid gave a brief wave. Then they also continued on their way.

"So how old _are _you?" Fia asked curious. He looked younger then she remembered from the game.

Cid laughed, "I'm 29, not near old enough to be anyone's da, let alone _yours_."

_29,_ Fia thought_, that means it's still years before the game even starts! _Slowly a plan began to form in Fia's mind but she kept it to herself, not sure what Cid would think about it. _Besides,_ she thought, _I've 'til I've healed to decide what to do_.

Cid came to stop in front of a decent sized building, "Here we are. This is where I work." Fia followed him through the doorway and stared amazed at all the machines around her. She giddily felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. She watched carefully as Cid set up to work on one machine that appeared to be for transportation, but Fia couldn't really tell as about half of it was in pieces on the ground around the main chunk of machinery. Cid worked in silence with the exception of the clinking of tools and metal as Fia watched in silence, noting everything that the man did. Fia slowly began to understand how everything seemed to fit together, which tool did what, just by watching him work.

Fia was startled so badly when Cid suddenly exclaimed, "Damn it!" that she almost fell off the stool she was sitting on. She stood and walked over to where the man was laying half under a machine and leaned over to see him.

"What?" she asked, he glanced over at her annoyance at something plain on his face.

"My hands are too big to get in here and fix it!"

"Why don't you let me try?" Fia offered and Cid looked over at her again.

"What do ya know of machinery?"

"No much," she admitted, "But you can walk me through it." Cid looked up at what he was trying to get then sighed.

"I suppose ya can try." He crawled out from under the machine and handed Fia a strange-looking tool he had been using.

Fia shimmed under the machine and looked up, seeing the section Cid hadn't been able to reach. _Well this doesn't look to hard_, she thought and reached up with the tool, doing what seemed right.

Cid instructed from next to the machine, "Alright you've gotta connect the spacial collaborator and the vernus socket." Cid paused when he realized the kid would have no idea what he was talking about and sighed, this was going to be more work then he thought. He opened his mouth to describe what the two pieces looked like when Fia cut him off.

"Done!" she called and wormed out from under the machine.

"What?" Cid looked and saw she was right, everything was connected. "I thought ya said ya didn't know anythin' about machinery?" He said.

"I don't, not really."

"Then how'd ya know what the spacial collaborator and vernus socket were?" he asked, confused.

"_That's_ what they're called? Weird names. It just made sense."

Cid shook his head but smiled, "Kid, yer by far the strangest person I've even met. And that's sayin' something, after all, ya met Yuffie. But I have a feeling that I'm not gonna regret findin' ya. Come on, let's see if I can't teach ya 'bout the machines."

Fia spent the rest of the day learning about various machines and parts of machines, and how to fix what when this or that happened, and which tool could do what from Cid. By the end of the day she was exhausted, and after a meal and another potion Cid sent her back to her couch bed.

"'Night kid. Tomorrow I'll teach ya more about transportation mecha." Fia nodded sleepily and Cid paused. "We should get ya some new clothes tomorrow too, can't keep wearing the same thing everyday, can ya?" Fia shook her head and was asleep within moments.

Cid shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe he had managed to find such an adept apprentice beaten half to the lifestream in the middle of the woods, but he was thankful he had.

* * *

**Wow, that first chapter felt pretty long. Well i hope you like it. You may have notices that i'm not completely sticking to the game, i'm going to kinda follow what actually happens but also make up some of my own...tell me what you think! Oh, by the way, the next couple chapters are not near this long. This way about 9 pages, and the next couple are about two pages each.**

**And if you read any of my other stories, don't worry! I'm still working on them, honest. I just wanted to try this one for a while cause i had the idea.**


	2. Fox

**Quick author's note: starting in this chapter, Fia is referred to only as Fox, because that is who she is to everyone now. It is also written as if Fox were actually a boy because that is what is believed, but Fox **_**is**_** still is a girl, it's just a secret.**

**

* * *

**

**-And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?-**

**Chapter 2- Fox**

Fox sat up and yawned, rubbing the last of his sleep out of his eyes. He placed his feet on the floor and walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"'Morin' Cid," the kid greeted, then yawned again. Cid nodded and placed a plate of food before the boy. Fox ate it quickly, but not as he had his first meal here, like a starving animal.

"We leave in 10 minutes!" Cid called as Fox rinsed his empty plate and put it in the sink then left the kitchen to get dressed. Fox pulled on a pair of clean black pants followed by a black t-shirt. The clothing was black so that it didn't matter if they got stained by the various machinery he and Cid worked on during the day. Fox paused to look at his arms–the bruising was almost all gone, he no longer needed to take potions because of pain and was healing fine on his own. It had been a couple weeks, maybe even a month, Fox had stopped trying to keep track. They kept time differently here. There was still night and day, and hours, weeks and even months, but the months had different names, and were based more on the seasons and moon-cycles. Fox snapped a pair of goggles onto his forehead–they had been a gift from Cid for his 18th birthday which had been a week ago. After that day was when Fox had stopped counting days, trying to figure out what day it would be back at home. After all, he _was_ home. And the fact that no one knew that _he_ was actually a _she_ didn't bother him at all.

"Let's go Fox!" Cid called and Fox headed out the front door, grabbing his headphones and ipod on the way. Cid and Fox worked to repair broken machinery from all over. People from Cosmo Canyon, Midgar, and many other places came to Cid for repairs. Fox settled easily into his work once they reached the shed. His headphones drowned out all other sounds as he crawled under a piece of machinery with tools in hand and began to work. Cid was in another area of the shop working on his own ship, finally having the time now that Fox was around to help him with all the customers.

With his headphones on, Fox didn't even notice someone was standing beside the machine he was working on until they kicked his foot gently. Pulling his headphones of his ears and accidently rubbing grease into his hair at the same time. "Just a minute!" he called to whoever it was then rubbed at a spot of grease that dripped onto his face, succeeding only in spreading it around. Fox crawled out from under the machine and stood to face the man who stood there.

"Can I help you?" Fox asked and wiped his grease-covered hands on a nearby towel.

"Oh," the person said in surprise, "You're not Cid."

"Got that right. I'm his 'prentice. What'dya need?" Fox asked, surveying the tall man. He was dark-skinned and huge, with black, short-cropped hair. Where his right hand should be, instead protruded a large-barreled gun.

"Apprentice, huh? Never thought I'd see the day 'ol Cid could stand any one person's company long enough to train an apprentice."

"I'm a quick study," Fox replied. "M'name's Fox. I'd shake your hand but I don't wanna get grease all over the metal," Fox said, showing his greasy hands.

The hulking man nodded, "Name's Barret, Barret Wallace."

"Nice to meet you. Is this a social visit, or could I help you with something mechanical? Cid's workin' on his ship right now, and it'd be a shame to disturb him when he's in one of those moods he gets in when he thinks 'bout bein' first man in space."

Barret's lips twitched into a smile, "It's me gun-arm, only Cid's the only one who knows how to take care 'o it. It just keeps gettin' jammed." Fox cocked his head to the side.

"Mind if I take a look anyway?" Barret considered the boy for a moment then shrugged.

"Sure, let's let Cid lurk in his dream fora little longer." Barret sat and Fox looked over his gun-arm in silent fascination, his headphones still hanging around his neck.

"The workmanship on this is fantastic. Ingenious design." Fox's eyes roved over the shining appendage then paused when he noticed something amiss. Before Barret could say anything, Fox grabbed a wrench and twisted and turned a couple part of the machinery. There was a clunk then a soft humming accompanied by a slight whirr then the noises stopped. Barret stared at the kid in shock.

"How did you–"

"Barret? Is that you? What'd you do now?" Cid walked over to the two, wiping his hadns on a towel.

"This is some apprentice you got here Cid."

"He may be a little small but he's a quick learner."

"Hey!" Fox cried and threw a towel at the blond man. Cid simply laughed.

"I've never seen him before, how long has he been here?"

Cid scratched his chin in thought, "Oh...'bout 4 weeks give or take."

"Four weeks?! How much did he know about machines before he came?"

"Not much," Fox answered truthfully.

Barret shook his head, "That's some apprentice you've got Cid," the man repeated then flexed his gun arm.

"Oh no, no testing that thing in here, out back, remember?" Barret grinned and the three went out behind the shop where there was nothing much but bare open land and then trees. Barret's arm whirred and hummed then rapid-fired three shots into a distant tree.

"Ha! No more jamming!" Barret exclaimed. "Nice job kid," Barret messed up Fox's already messy hair, the machine grease making it stick up more.

"Well I best be getting back home, Marlene is waiting."

"Say hi to her for me, and take good care of that gun-arm! Don't come crying back 'cause ya jammed it again!" Barret just laughed and continued to walk away, giving a salute-like wave.

"Who's Marlene?" Fox asked, though he knew the answer.

"Barret's adoptive kid. Her parents died, and her father was a friend of Barret's so he took her in. Come on, back to work with ya! And don't let all them compliments go to ya head!" Fox grinned and headed back into the shop. Barret's arrival had reminded Fox of what he had considered the second day he was here, what he would do when he was healed. He still wasn't sure if he should share his thoughts with Cid yet, so he held off yet. _'Sides,_ he thought_, he's not gonna kick me out when I help him out so much in the shop everyday._ Fox knew Cid wouldn't kick him out even if he _wasn't _doing anything to pull his own weight. The man was too good-hearted, tough as he talked.

* * *

**I hope you like it and that fox's gender isn't confusing. Please review so i can know what you think!!**


	3. SOLDIER

**-And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?-**

**Chapter 3- SOLDIER**

"What's wrong kiddo, aren't ya hungry?"

Fox and Cid were eating dinner–well Cid was eating; Fox was just kinda pushing his food around his plate. He'd been fully healed for a couple months now, but Cid never said anything, and neither did he. Fox had spent the whole day distracted, wondering if now was a good time to tell Cid what he wanted. He didn't think the man would stop him, but he didn't want Cid to think less of his either, but he wasn't sure Cid would understand.

"No...it's not that," Fox answered then sighed. Cid put down his fork.

"I didn't want to say anything, but is something wrong kid? You've been actin' funny all day." So he'd noticed. _Well, now or never I guess,_ Fox thought then put down his own fork.

"I've been thinkin'..." he started, not exactly sure what to say he stopped again to rearrange his thoughts. Cid waited as patiently as possible.

"I've been thinkin'" Fox started again, "That I've healed completely from my fall and..." Fox trailed off again.

Cid looked relieved, "Is that it? If it bothered ya, ya should have said something. Ya can stay here, yer a better 'prentice then any mechanic could ask for! Don't worry about it!" Cid's words made it harder for Fox to continue.

"Thank you, but..."

"But?" Cid repeated, confused.

"I love learning to be a mechanic, and one day I want to be able to just be here and fix broken machines, but I think there's something I need to do."

"What is it?"

"I need to become a SOLDIER."

Cid stared silently for a moment. "SOLDIER?" he asked quietly, "Why would you want to become a SOLDIER?"

Fox shook his head, "It's not so much that I want to, but that I have to. I have to at least try." Fox smiled faintly, "Think of it this way, they'll probably take one look at me, tell me I'm too small and send me home. I'll be back in the shop complaining about your horrid singing before you know it." Cid shook his head sadly.

"I won't lie and say I understand, 'cause I don't, but if you really feel this needs to be done, I won't stop you."

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself, remember the guy that tried to mug me when we went to the Gold Saucer?" Cid did in fact remember the mugger. Fox had the man on the ground with his arms pulled behind him before Cid could even blink let alone react. When Cid had questioned the boy about it later Fox shrugged and said he used to get into a lot of fights when he was younger.

Fox knew that despite his small stature that he wouldn't be completely overwhelmed in training to be a SOLDIER; when Fox was who people called Fia he had been a swimmer and a fencer and got into many fights because of his appearance. He was no pushover then, and now with the added strength and knowledge of a mechanic, he wasn't particularly worried.

"Alright, but I'll take you there."

"Thanks Cid."

"No problem kiddo." They finished their meal in silence.

The next day Fox got up early and began to pack his things. He was sad to do so. Despite how he knew had to do this, he didn't want to leave his home and his job. He placed neatly folded pants and shirts into a duffle bag, many of the clothing sported near-invisible grease-stains. Next in was Fox's headphones and ipod, and a number of small other things he had collected over the months. His favourite wrench–good for just about any job, a set of knives Yuffie had given him for his 18th birthday, a Chocobo feather Marlene had sent him for fixing her da's gun-arm, several vials of potions of varying strength(knowing from experience how important they could be), and a small gun. The gun Fox had made himself, between fixing different mecha. It was modeled slightly after Barret's arm-gun except it only had two barrels and of course, was not part of Fox's arm. Barret had taught Fox how to shoot with a gun during one of his last visits–his arm really liked to jam it seemed. On top of all this Fox put a couple rations of food and some water in bottles. His goggles were already on his forehead, pushing his hair up at odd angles. Unable to think of anything else he began zipping up the bag.

"Wait, there's one more thing," Cid said, he was standing in the doorway. "Here," Cid handed Fox a short metal rod, about a foot in length and no more then two inches in diameter.

"What--"

"Run yer thumb across it right here," Fox did so and something made a snapping noise and the rod elongated, revealing a lethal-looking spear-point on one end. "Now run yer thumb back across it." The spear pulled back in until it was once again a harmless foot-long piece of metal.

"I took the liberty of makin' that for ya. Ya'll never know when you might need it."

Fox felt the distinct urge to cry but stopped himself, that wouldn't seem very boy-like, now would it?

"Th-thanks, Cid. Really. I'll take good care of it."

"You better! And even more, you make sure to use it to take good care 'o yerself!"

Fox smile and nodded, and slipped the rod into his pocket the finished zipping up his bag.

"Ya ready to go?" Fox nodded. "Then we best be on our way."

To Fox, it seemed to take forever to get to Midgar, but once they'd arrived, he felt the time had gone too fast. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and faced Cid to say his final goodbyes.

"Ya'd better come back in one piece, I'd hate to have to try to find a new 'prentice."

"I promise. You couldn't find an apprentice as good as me anyway."

"Ya take care of yerself now. And come back once you've finished with this mess."

Fox smiled with watery eyes and nodded, then before he could stop himself he gave Cid a hug. Cid seemed stunned for a moment but then he returned the hug, patting the boy on the back.

"I'll be back, I promise," Fox said as he stepped away from Cid. Cid nodded and watched as Fox gave a salute-like wave and began to walk away.

_Damn kid_, he thought fondly, and slightly worriedly, and then started back home. Work would be waiting, and there was no one to help him anymore.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think with a review!  
**


	4. New Recruit

**Three more original characters pop up in this story, just so you know. I hope you like it! **

* * *

**-And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?-**

**Chapter 4 - New recruit**

Fox entered the door and glanced about himself, one hand as on the metal rod Cid had given him, the smooth metal soothed his nerves for what he was about to do. After taking a steadying breath he marched over to the desk on the other side of the room, behind which sat a bored-looking man leafing through papers.

"I'm here to join SOLDIER," Fox said boldly, refusing to let a tremor slip into his voice. The man looked up from the papers and glanced at the boy.

"You're not old enough."

"Like hell I'm not."

The man sighed, "Look kid, you may be old enough, but you're so small, not exactly SOLDIER material."

"I'm could still grow, and what's the big deal anyway? If it turns out I'm no good for SOLDIER you can just kick me out later. Just one more failed cadet."

The man looked Fox up and down then shrugged, "Fine, you're the one who's gonna have to suffer through it, not me. Name?"

"Fox Vespa."

"Height?"

"155 centimeters."

"Weight?"

"60 kilograms."

"Fighting abilities?"

"Fists, knives, guns, spears, swords, and I can do damage with a wrench too."

The man had looked up from the paper he was writing on in the middle of Fox's last statement. Fox awarded him with a cold smile, "Never judge anyone by their looks."

The man looked back down and continued to scribble on the sheet of paper, then asked the next question rather hesitantly, "History of mental illness?"

Fox laughed, "None that I am aware of as of yet."

"Previous occupation?"

"Mechanic."

"Hometown?"

"Rocket Town."

"Birthdate?"

"June 12."

"Bloodtype?"

"B."

The man finished up writing on the sheet of paper then began writing on another, when he finished he handed it to Fox.

"Well Cadet Vespa, SOLDIER now owns you, body and soul, until you die or they decide they don't want you anymore. Don't ever say I didn't warn you." Fox nodded gravely and looked at the sheet of paper in his hands. It was details of the compound, where Fox would be staying, which unit he was in, locations of important facilities--offices, cafeteria, latrines. A map was also attached. Fox was expected to be ready to start training the next day. First thing first, even before going to his room, he had to stop and get a uniform, two actually, one for workout, one for representation–whenever the squad was going to be seen by the public eye. Fox walked down several hallways then knocked on the door marked with the number the paper indicated.

"Come in," a gruff voice called and Fox entered obediently.

"Another small one? What are you children thinking? You'll never make a good SOLDIER like that, why they even let you in is beyond me..." the old man in the room complained while shifting through piles of uniform shirts to find a small enough one for Fox. Finally the man handed Fox two complete sets of clothes.

"I'll probably see these again before two weeks are up, you scrawy ones, why you think you'll make it is beyond me." Fox excused himself from the man's presence and returned to the hall, closing the door behind himself. He was determined to not only make it past two weeks, but to give SOLDIER no reason to kick him out. He glanced at the paper clutched in his hand and went to attempt to find his room.

It took about forty minutes to finally find the room and when he did all Fox wanted to do was go in and collapse. Instead he straitened his shoulders and opened the door then strode in purposefully. The two cadets inside cut off their discussion and turned to watch him. There were two sets of bunk beds against opposite walls, a spattering of desks and chairs, and a dingy window in the far wall, covered in coarse curtains. Fox turned to face the other cadets. One was sitting on a desk while the other straddled a backward turned chair. Three of the beds appeared lived-in, both the top bunks and the right bottom bunk, so Fox assumed the one on the bottom left was his. Fox crossed the room and set down his duffle bag and new clothes on his bed as the other two cadets resumed their conversation.

"So...what's you name?" It took Fox a moment before he realized the other cadet was talking to him. Fox turned to face the two, they both appeared to be about the same age as Fox himself, maybe a little older.

"M'name's Fox. Fox Vespa."

"I'm Charlie Haddix. I'm the top bunk over there," the blonde boy pointed across the room.

"And I'm Driton Werlin. I've got the bunk above yours."

"So who has the other bottom bunk?" Fox asked, curious.

"That's Lewis Coville's. He's training right now." Fox nodded as he watched the two cadets with masked confusion. From what he knew from the game, being a cadet wasn't supposed to be this pleasant.

Driton smiled, "Let me guess, you're wondering why we're being so nice, right?" A faint blush dusted Fox's cheeks. He hadn't realized he was being so transparent.

"Don't worry, everybody feels that way when they first get here. Unfortunately there is often a good reason; we're nice, but some of the other cadets...well, there's a reason most new recruits don't last more than a week, and most of the time its not from the training." Driton shook his head sadly.

"Personally I was scared outta my wits when I first got here. Luckily, I got roomed with Driton, who couldn't even consider hurting another person just for kicks," Charlie said with a smile.

Fox smiled and sat down, sick of standing.

"So where are you from?" Charlie asked.

"Rocket Town."

"Rocket Town, huh? I've never been there myself, born and raised in Nibelheim I was."

"I hear there's a mechanic there, can fix anything quick as you please. I know somebody that traveled half-cross the country to see 'im," Driton commented. Fox smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard of 'im too. Cid something or another..." Charlie trailed off in thought.

"Highwind?"

"Yeah! That's it! You know him then?"

"I'd hope so considering I live with him. I'm his 'prentice."

"You're joking! You mean we'll have someone around here that can actually fix the machina? That'll be a nice change."

"Haven't you a mechanic here?"

Charlie snorted, "You can hardly call 'im that, he just busts things up worse then they were before."

"So why'd you leave such a smooth set up to live as a SOLDIER in training?" Charlie asked.

Fox paused, "It's...complicated."

Driton nodded sadly, "We all got our reasons for joinin' kid. Nobody with brains joins for the glory, 'cause they know there is none."

Suddenly Fox laughed, "Sorry, it's just I thought I was gonna be done with people callin' me 'kid' when I left Rocket Town."

Driton grinned. "Sorry, must be your height but it just slipped out."

Fox shook his head, "It's'aright. I'm used to it, I was almost starting to miss it."

Driton ruffed Fox's hair, "Good, 'cause I have a feeling the nickname'll stick."

Suddenly the door opened and an exhausted looking young man dragged his feet into the room.

"Hey Lewis, how was training?"

"Same as always, shitty." Lewis was built more like a SOLDIER, tall, with long limbs and muscular–though his messy hair ruined the effect and he was a bit too thin to be the picture of SOLDIER perfection. He looked older then Driton and Charlie by about a year or two. The young man looked up and froze when he saw Fox, looking confused, then understanding dawned across his features.

"New bunkmate?"

"That he is. Kid, meet Lewis. Lewis, meet Fox." Fox grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

Lewis nodded, "I sure hope you last longer than the last one they sent in here, I keep worrying that they'll send us some nasty recruit to fill the last bed."

"No worries, Fox is good, he'll fit in here fine," Charlie commented.

"_Plus, _he's a mechanic," Driton added as if it the most important thing in the world.

Lewis laughed, "That right? 'Bout _time_ we got somebody who knew what they were doing around here!" Fox grinned in response. Suddenly Charlie yawned and checked the time.

"Damn, it's a bout time to turn in. Training starts early 'round here Fox. And you'll need the rest for your first day. I'd tell you the first day's the hardest and that it gets easier with time but it would be a lie. Each day feels like it couldn't possibly get any worse, then you wake up the next day and find that it _can,_" Charlie told the new cadet.

Fox swallowed nervously but put on a weak smile, "Well at least I won't have any misconceptions about that."

Driton threw an arm around Fox's shoulders, "Aw, don't worry kiddo, we'll look out for ya! Now go to bed, tomorrow morning will come all to soon." Fox nodded and strode over to his things then was hit with sudden panic, how would he hide the truth about his gender?! Unless his new roommates were blind, as they obviously weren't, they would be sure to notice something.

Fox picked up his clothes for sleeping in and prayed to whoever was listening that he'd be able to pull this off, and began changing, trying his best to do so without leaving any parts of his body exposed. He thanked whatever deity was responsible for his flat chest. It seemed luck was also on his side as the other boys were all absorbed in getting ready for bed themselves and seemed to want to give the new cadet some privacy.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief when all his clothes were on and his bag was stashed carefully next to his bed, possessions still packed inside. _I'll unpack tomorrow_, he thought, suddenly exhausted, wanting nothing more then to lie down and sleep. He crawled into his bed and under the sheets and tried to make himself comfortable on the government issued bunk-mattress. Driton deftly climbed up onto his bunk then his head popped over the side.

"Night kid."

"Night," Fox mumbled back as was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"He asleep?" Charlie asked in the silence.

Driton chuckled, "Yep, out like a light. Poor kid, I know he can't be much younger then us but he's just seems to small..."

"You should never judge a person by their looks alone," commented Lewis.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I like the kid, he's not rotten like a lot that come through here. And he's not stupid either," responded Driton.

"Yeah, and he's a mechanic. Even he doesn't exactly fit SOLDIER standards they may keep him on just so that somebody can actually fix some the junk around here," Charlie added.

"What do you think Lewis?" Driton asked.

"He definitely seems like a good kid. I say we watch out for him, make sure everybody knows he's under our protection."

"Not that that means a whole lot coming from Charlie or me, but if we mention you we might send some of them running."

Lewis smiled, "That's only because they don't know well enough to stay off your bad side."

"I suppose you could be right there," Driton laughed. The three were silent for a moment then Driton yawned. "Night guys."

"Good night," the other two chorused then one by one they dropped off into sleep.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked the chapter! **

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Sky-Pirate325 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Reviews always welcome, i love to know what you think! **

**...I never thought i would name one of my character's Lewis...go figure...**


	5. Training

**-And You're Tellin' Me I'm Where?-**

**Chapter 4 -Training**

"Come on kiddo, rise and shine!" a voice rudely intruded Fox's sleep. He cracked open his eyelids and repressed a groan. Oh yeah, he was training to become a SOLDIER, how had he forgotten. He forced himself up and out of bed and set about carefully dressing as he had the night before, so that his bunkmates wouldn't notice anything...strange. Once dressed he yawned and stretched.

"What time is it anyway?"

"4:30."

Fox sighed, he had gotten himself into this after all.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it after a couple weeks." Fox groaned and Driton laughed.

"Come on, first we have to line up for inspection by our squad leader. We're all in squad 12, they room squad members together. Squad 12's leader is Tane Kanzen, he's...fair, but don't do anything to get on his bad side...that's how we lost our last bunkmate. Just keep your head down and do what he says," Lewis suggested.

Fox swallowed dryly, "I'll do that."

Charlie slapped him on the back, "Aww, don't let Lewis worry ya so much, you'll be fine, you don't seem like a trouble maker. Just make sure your uniform's strait and clean and you don't forget your shoes." Fox glanced down and smoothed a wrinkle in his shirt.

"Come on kiddo, time to go," Driton pushed Fox in the direction of the door and then walked out. Fox followed Driton, Charlie, and Lewis down a hallway. Other doors along the hall were also opening and cadets poured into the hall, some more dishelved than others. A couple of the cadets hailed Fox's bunkmates who nodded in return or gave a brief greeting. Finally Fox entered a larger room that contained numerous long tables, and the forming ranks of squads as they poured into the room.

"This is also where we eat. Breakfast is after inspections," Driton leaned over to tell Fox. Fox nodded as he observed his surroundings. Following Lewis, Fox walked across the room to the ranks of Squad 12.

"You stand here," Charlie pushed Fox into place at the end of the line. "You're new so you go at the end, we don't know where you rank yet." Charlie went to find his own place then. Lewis was all the way on the other end of the line and Charlie and Driton were more toward the middle.

Fox's eyes swept the room curiously as he waited; there were some female cadets, but their numbers were small. His eyes continued to survey the other cadets, feeling a sudden pang when he noticed a spiky blonde-haired cadet standing nervously at attention in another squad. _It's him, _Fox thought in amazement, staring until the blonde's head began to turn in his direction. Fox promptly turned back to stare strait ahead. Afer a moment he glanced back to see the blonde was merely looking about the room himself. After all the time he had spent here, Fox still could not believe who was standing in the same room as him, only a couple squads over. The blonde was scrawny, small in stature--much like Fox himself--and Fox could hardly believe he could lift _any_ sword let alone the one he would one day heft around.

A voice snapped Fox out of his musings, "Squad 12 at attention!" Fox stood as if his spine were a rail and stared strait ahead, chin up. Across the room Fox observed what he assumed was happening at his own squad. A squad leader stalked down the ranks, from the highest ranked to lowest, tearing a new one for anyone who didn't seem to cut their standards. As he heard the crisp footsteps of his squad leader approach Fox felt nervous sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades. What if they kicked him out before he even had a chance?

The footsteps stopped and Fox suddenly realized a man in uniform was standing before him. The man was taller then Fox, about 178 centimeters, and though he was skinny he didn't look frail. The man's hair was dark green in colour and spiked wildly about his head.

"A new cadet?" the man's voice intoned only the slightest bit of curiosity. "Name?"

"Fox Vespa," Fox answered promptly, hoping his voice didn't shake and give away how nervous he was.

"You're too short and too thin to be a SOLDIER." Fox didn't say anything, he just continued to stare strait ahead. It wasn't like he hadn't already known that.

"Hmm, at least you're quiet. We'll see how you do in training. I expect you to keep up with the rest of the squad, if I hear anything about you complaining or lagging behind you will be dismissed. Do you understand me Cadet Vespa?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Squad dismissed." Squad leader Kanzen walked away and Fox breathed a sigh of relief and a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"So how'd it go?" Driton asked as Charlie and Lewis filtered over to them.

"Alright I think, at least he hasn't kicked me out yet."

"That's the spirit kid! Come on, let's get some breakfast. You're so small, looks like you never eat, that won't do if you want to be a SOLDIER!" Driton steered Fox toward the scent of food, Charlie laughing as he followed. Lewis was silent as always.

Before long Fox found himself seated at a table, Charlie and Driton to either side of him, staring at the 'food' sitting before him on his plate.

"'S'wrong kiddo?" Driton asked the uneating Fox.

"Yeah, it'll get cold if you don't eat it now," Charlie added while Lewis grinned behind his fork.

"This is...edible?" Fox asked in disbelief.

Charlie broke out in laughter, "Well we're eating it, aren't we?"

"I somehow don't find that convincing enough..."

"Aww come on, kiddo, eat up. I know it _looks_ like vomit, but it only tastes half as bad. 'Sides, you'll need the energy for training."

"If you close your eyes it's not so bad," Charlie added in attempt to be helpful.

_Well here goes nothing..._ Fox thought and took a bite, almost gagging on the taste, but he managed to chew and get it down.

"First bite of many," Lewis threw in with a faint smile and returned to his breakfast. Fox blanched and looked back at his still almost full plate. _This is __**really**__ gonna suck._ Fox sighed deeply then continued to spoon the concoction silently into his mouth until it was all gone. Fox just hoped it would stay in his stomach.

"Alright kiddo, time to really start working. Sword training is up first for squads 3, 7, 8, and 12." Fox raised one eyebrow and Charlie laughed.

"I don't understand it either, I just do what I'm told," the blonde told Fox.

Fox grinned faintly then followed his bunkmates out of the room and down the hall, to whatever room it was they practiced sword fighting in. Fox had a faint hope that he wouldn't be completely hopeless with a sword as he had been on a fencing team at his school before he passed over into this world. How different could it be?

Fox quickly learned that sword fighting and fencing may be similar, but they were _not_ the same. Fencing was all about discipline, careful and well-formed parries and attacks–sword fighting was like chaos. Fox was thrilled to learn he was not the worst in his training group, but he was far from the best. After about 30 seconds of having the sword training master move him up to the third skill level, Fox rather wished he would have pretended to be very bad at it. There were nine levels of skill, one being the lowest and nine the highest. Zero meant hopeless. Fox's skill level partners were not the most pleasant of people to get to know. If Fox didn't know any better he would think they were out for blood–maybe they though if they managed to maim someone they'd be moved up to level four.

Metal rang as Fox rapidly blocked a blow aimed for his left side, his right arm buzzed from the impact. Fox's current sparring partner was a second year cadet from squad 7, taller than him by about half a meter, and quite a bit bulkier. Fox felt lucky that he still had both his arms. He ducked a sudden sweep toward his head and lunged for the padding target on his opponent's chest. Technically their weapons were not 'lethal'. They were dulled and the attackers should only be hitting their opponents in padded areas. Of course the padding didn't prevent the bruises that Fox knew would begin to form before he crawled into bed that night. He was not looking forward to the next morning.

Sweat dripped down his face and between his shoulders as he danced away from his partners blade, the point aimed once again for an unpadded area of Fox's body. Fox feinted to the right then disengaged the opposing blade, thrusting up beneath his opponent's guard and once again rapped his on his chest padding before quickly moving away once more to avoid a returning down stroke of the other man's blade.

A little ways away Lewis leaned on his sword and watched Fox's fight in interest. Lewis was a level 8 skill in swordsmanship, and as such was often partnerless because few cadets reached that level, or the sword training master would simply have him observe the other cadets, correcting bad grips on weapons, or giving advice on attack or defense methods. Lewis almost jumped in surprise when a voice suddenly addressed him.

"The kid's pretty good, I'll give him that."

Lewis turned to see the sword training master standing there, watching Fox spar.

"I'll admit, when he first walked in I doubted he could _lift_ a sword, let along fight with one. He's fast–it allows him to get under his opponents guard and back out without getting hit–and he has excellent reflexes, but his form is too...rigid, too regulated. He fights like there is a set of rules unless it's purely out of reflex–"

Fox blocked a sudden up sweep of his opponents blade then shifted in, using his opponents momentum to get him close enough to get a hit before swiftly disentangling and preparing for a new attack.

"Like that one. He'll need to get out of that habit, fight like that all the time. If he can manage that then we'll have a real swordsman on our hands." Lewis nodded in silent agreement.

"For now though I think the kid better take a break, it appears Cadet Darsley has forgotten that the only target areas are those with padding." The sword training master strode toward the sparring opponents and called in a booming voice, "Cadet Darsley, Cadet Vespa. Your match is over." Fox immediately stepped back and saluted Darsley with his sword. Cadet Darsley on the other hand saw this as his chance, and struck the unprepared Fox hard across the padding on his chest. Fox gasped, putting a hand to his chest, then coughed, already able to feel the resulting bruise begin to form.

"Cadet Darsley!" the sword trainer roared, anger dripping from his voice, "When I say a match is over, I mean a match is _over_. No more sparring or last hits. You do _not_ hit an unprepared opponent who is following orders! Is that clear Cadet?"

Cadet Darsley's eyes were wide and he looked rather panicked, seeming to regret having attacked Fox, if only because he was now getting in trouble.

"You will see me after all your training is complete today, Cadet Darsley. We'll see if we can't get proper fighting etiquette through your thick skull yet. Cadet Vespa I want you to sit the next bout out for now."

"Yes Sir," Fox was glad that his voice had more or less returned from the blow he had just been dealt. He walked over to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground , sword lying beside him. The sword trainer turned and walked away and Darsley threw Fox a dirty look before turning to face his next opponent.

_Great, I've only been here a day and I've already managed to make an enemy..._ Fox sighed and leaned back against the wall and watched the other cadets train.

By the time lunch rolled around Fox no longer cared _what_ the meal looked or tasted like, he was so hungry that he hardly noticed taste or appearance anyway.

"Hey kid, good job in sword training this morning, I saw some of your bout with Darsley during one of my breaks," Driton commented between bites.

"I heard the sword master yelling at him too during one of my matches, what was that all about?" Charlie asked curiously.

Fox rubbed his bruised chest unconsciously, "He didn't stop when the sword master told him too."

Charlie and Driton winced. "That ass, I hope the sword master makes him clean all the practice blades," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"You okay kid? He didn't break anything did he?" Driton asked.

"No, just bruising."

"Maybe we should have a little talk with Cadet Darsley," Charlie suggested, cracking his knuckles.

Fox shook his head, "Don't bother–he already doesn't like me because of today. 'Sides, I can't let you fight my battles, that'll just make it worse."

"Huh, first day and already you sound cynical enough to have been here months. What do they teach kids these days?" Driton asked.

Fox gave a half smile, "I've had to put up with people misjudging me all my life, I've learned how to take care of myself." Charlie and Driton nodded, assuming Fox was referring to his stature.

"Alright kiddo, but just remember that there's a difference between fighting your own battles and asking for a friend's help."

Fox grinned, "Don't worry, I'm not stupid or suicidal."

Driton laughed then, "No? Then what are you doing training to be a SOLDIER?"

"I suppose you have a point there," Fox admitted.

"Oh well. It's time to head out again, more training."

Charlie groaned, "My least favourite of the day too. Problem solving and strategies, it makes my brain hurt."

_Problem solving? _Fox though, he'd never expected that.

For the first and only time in his life Fox felt grateful for his calculus class as he listened to the strategy and problem solving trainer speak. Compared to some of the questions he'd seen in class, 'problem solving' was easy. Add calculus to being a mechanic and problem solving was a piece of cake.

Fox had breathed a sigh of relief when he learned that he had problem solving and strategies with squads 2, 5, and 9, so he didn't have to worry about Cadet Darsley. Unfortunately Darsley wasn't the only person who disliked new recruits being better then them. When leaving the room when training had finished Fox was pushed back, the wall he hit knocked the air out of him. He didn't see who had done it but he assumed it was one of the three cadets who had continued to shoot him dirty looks throughout the lesson whenever Fox figured out a correct answer.

"Hmm, you sure seem good at making enemies kiddo," Driton said as he walked over, Charlie trailing behind him.

"Lucky me," Fox responded as stood strait again, no longer needing to lean against the wall.

"Who was it?"Charlie asked.

"I don't know, didn't see them."

"Cowards," Driton growled.

"It was Cadet Pauntly," Fox jumped at Lewis's voice, he hadn't noticed when he'd come over.

"Figures. He always acts likes he's got something shoved so far up there every time he's got competition."

"I don't think I can afford to keep pissing people of like this..." Fox grumbled, rubbing his back as they left the room for their next training area.

"What's next anyway?" Fox asked.

Charlie gave a sympathetic smile, "Hand to hand combat." Fox groaned.

Hand to hand combat was set up much like sword-fighting, with nine skill levels. Everyone started on level one but no one stayed there, they were quickly either upped to level two (promising), or level zero (absolutely hopeless). Anyone who made zero skill level in any training was pretty much guaranteed to be kicked out by the end of the day.

Fox was transferred to level two soon enough, though he felt so battered he wondered how he couldn't be completely covered in bruises. He was also distressed to find that squad 12 trained in hand to hand combat with squads 3, 7, and 10. Which meant Cadet Darsley. Fox gulped as he saw Darsley smile and crack his knuckles, headed in Fox's direction. Unlike Fox, Darsley was not a skill level two. In fact he wasn't even a skill level 3. Cadet Darsley was in skill level _5_ for hand to hand combat. With the exception of fighting a skill level one above or below your own, cadets were not to face off with opponents out of their skill level. Cadet Darsley didn't seem to care.

_Crap..._ was the only thought in Fox's head as Darsley approached menacingly. Charlie noticed his friend's predicament and quickly went to find the hand to hand trainer, after all, Charlie was only a level three fighter and Darsley would tear him apart. Unfortunately at that moment two other cadets broke into a loud fight–the two men falling to the ground and fighting in such a manner that seemed to suggest they were out for blood. The training master strode over to break up the fight, completely unaware of what the distraction–for that was what it was–was keeping him from seeing before it was too late.

"Kid, you're gonna be sorry for embarrassing me today."

Fox stood up strait and defiantly despite his shaking knees, "Me embarrass you? You did that all on your own."

"I don't know who you think you are punk but you're about to find out not to mess with me." Cadet Darsley swung out and Fox just managed to duck the fist at the last moment, the fist passing harmlessly through his hair. Fox's heart began to pound, if the other cadet had managed to hit his target, Fox was pretty sure he would no longer be conscious.

_Shit!_ Fox thought wide-eyed, once more ducking to the side as another fist came at him. Sword fighting was one thing, but hand to hand with someone almost twice your size was another entirely. Fox just kept ducking, hoping his speed would get him through, as he had no time to retaliate himself, just continue to back away and duck. Fox didn't realize his mistake until he felt the grain of the wall dig into his back. His eyes widened as he realized there was no where else to go and Darsley's fist flew at him once more. Fox did the only thing he could think of, he ducked down and Darsley's fist connected with concrete with a loud thud. Then Fox did the only thing he could think of, he sprung back up, headbutting Darsley in the stomach, causing the other man to loose his breath. Fox ducked under the surprised and breathless cadet's arm and circled back around to face him warily. Darsley looked pissed. The cadet swung in anger and Fox dropped again, then kicked out at the other man's knees, sick of defense. Darsley grunted in pain but then kicked the unbalanced Fox. Fox ground his teeth together as he rolled then leapt up to his feet, whipping around to face Darsley more. His chest was on fire, Darsley had kicked Fox in the same relative area as he had hit earlier with the sword.

Charlie, across the room, was desperately trying to gain the attention of the training master, who was yelling at the two cadets he had finally managed to pull apart. Despite the fight they had just been in neither looked particularly worse for wear nor did they look particularly angry with each other, as one may expect from two men who a moment before were threatening to rip each others throats out. The fact that they both belonged to squad seven, like Cadet Darsley, did not escape Charlie's attention.

"Sir...Sir...SIR!" Charlie demanded, trying desperately to gain the training master's attention.

The man rounded on Charlie, "What _is_ it Cadet Haddix?" The blonde cadet winced at the training master's tone but promptly answered.

"Cadet Darsley is fighting a level two cadet."

The training master sighed impatiently, and grumbled to himself, "Again? Where is he?"

"Over there Sir," Charlie pointed to where Fox and Darsley fought and the training master stalked across the room, Charlie trailing worriedly.

By the time they reached the pair, a light bruise was beginning to show up on Fox's cheek but the boy continued to dodge Darsley's punches. Fox sidestepped then dropped down and kicked out as he had earlier, only this time maintained his balance. By the time Darsley tried to kick him back Fox was no longer there. Darsley turned and sent a right hook flying at Fox but Fox stepped back and ducked down and then lunched himself under the other cadet's guard to send an elbow flying into his nose. Cadet Darsley gave a brief cry and fell back, grasping his now sluggishly bleeding nose.

"Why you little--"Darsley swung at Fox again and he stepped back, almost slipping on the blood that had dripped to the floor. When Darsley swung again Fox stepped forward instead of back, stepping to the side to avoid the fist then kneed Darsley in the gut. Nose bleeding and his breath knocked out of his, Darsley fell to the floor. Fox breathed hard as he stood on shaking legs, staring at the other cadet on the ground before him. A slow clapping brought Fox to sudden attention and her whipped around to see the hand to hand combat training master standing there, Charlie just behind him. Fox felt so grateful to the boy he could have hugged him. Good thing he didn't have the energy left to do so.

"Good job Cadet Vespa, though I prefer that cadet do not cause such a mess when they fight," the training master indicated the blood.

"S-sorry Sir," Fox managed to say, still shaking slightly.

"I think I'll be moving you up to skill level five as of tomorrow." Fox had just enough energy to feel panicked at that. The same skill level as Darsley? Then the other cadet would have a reason to beat the shit out of him every day at training!

Cadet Darsley was pulling himself into a sitting position as the trainer spoke, and then he stood, glaring at Fox.

"We ain't done yet kid." Darsley made to swing at Fox while blood continued to drip from his nose. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my nose–"

"I think that's quite enough," the trainer's threatening voice said and Darsley's mouth clamped shut. "As for you Cadet Darsley, I am very disappointed. You'll be demoted to level three, and you'll spend your free time after training today cleaning up your mess," the training master indicated the blood on the floor.

"Actually, Sir, Cadet Darsley is already reporting to the sword training master after training..." Charlie put in.

The training master turned cold eyes on Darsley, "What did you do in sword training?"

"He hit Fox after the trainer called end match."

"Thank you Cadet Haddix, but I was not addressing you," the trainer barked and Charlie winced. The trainer turned back to Darsley, "We do not tolerate the singling out of other cadets to fight, whether you are the same squad or not. You are a unit, and you fight as a unit. If you can not do such, then you can not be a SOLDIER. Now take your sorry ass to the healing wing so you stop bleeding on my floor. Your time after training tomorrow belongs to me." Darsley promptly turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a trail of blood. After that the training master walked away to continue to yell at the other two cadets from squad seven.

"Great, if he didn't hate me before, now he _definitely_ does," Fox sighed in annoyance.

"What does it matter? You just proved you can kick his ass," Charlie responded light-heartedly.

Fox snorted, "Yeah, and I was scared shitless the whole time. If he had been fighting with a clear head instead of with anger I would have been a smudge on the floor."

"Well at least we don't have any more lessons with squad seven for the day," Charlie offered and Fox nodded numbly in response. Driton headed over then, almost at a run.

"That complete and total–"

"Language," Charlie warned with a smile before Driton could finish his phrase.

Driton shook it off as he looked Fox over, "You alright kiddo? I can not believe that fool would come after you again. Have his thug friends stage a fight to distract the trainer...and I couldn't do anything 'cause I was stuck in a match!"

"S'alright Driton, Charlie went to get the trainer," Fox reassured the cadet.

"And you were left to fend off someone three levels higher than you by yourself!"

"Not anymore," Fox answered.

"Wha-"

"Fox was bumped up to level five," Charlie supplied.

"And Darsley was demoted to three. Sorry about that Charlie," Fox apologized, suddenly realizing that meant that he was in Charlie's group.

"S'alright. The trainer will probably be watching him for the next couple weeks anyway to be sure he minds."

Driton grinned, "Wow kiddo, you're just taking this in leaps and bounds. Maybe we should never have been worried that you would need to use the fact that you're a mechanic as an excuse to stay."

"Yeah, well, I still have to make it through the rest of the day. That reminds me, what's left. _Please_ don't tell me that there's anything left that involves fighting another cadet."

Driton and Charlie grinned. "No worries kid. Next is archery, you're shooting at a target, not each other. Then it's supper followed by free time and extra lessons. First it's literacy lessons, for the cadets that can't read, it can be important out on the battle field when you receive letters from other squads or-"

"I can read," Fox interrupted before Driton could continue, he got the picture.

"That's also when cadets, like Darsley, have to report to whatever training master caught them at doing something wrong. Or simply for extra training in one area or another–like Lewis does. That's why he's so good."

Lewis strode up to the group then. "What are you waiting for? We should be headed to the archery courts," Lewis commented calmly before leading the way. Nothing ever seemed to get to Lewis and he was always so calm, even when he was seething inside. He personally could not believe Darsley had attacked Fox even after he had specifically warned him against it when he found him lurking in the hall after strategy training.

At supper Fox ate his 'food' disheartedly. He sucked at archery, we was lucky that the training master hadn't demoted him to level zero rather then move him up to level two. Level one was reserved for those who still needed to learn for to string a bow and notch an arrow. If it hadn't been for learning the basics in gym back in high school, he wasn't sure he would have been even able to do that much. As it was he almost always managed to hit the area around the target, or sometimes hit just the edge of the target.

"Chin up kid! After this it's free time!" Charlie said.

"Yep, Charlie and I will probably be just heading back to the room. Lewis will go train, right Lewis?" Lewis looked from his food to nod.

"What're you gonna do Fox?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'll go back to the room and unpack. I was too tired to do it last night."

"Good deal." Driton stood up and stretched, "Well I'm headed back now, ready?" Fox nodded and said good bye to Lewis as he, Charlie, and Driton headed back to the room.

"At least you won't have to worry about Darsley, the trainers will be keeping him busy for the next couple days I'll bet."

Fox nodded tiredly, everything hurt and bruises were blooming everywhere. When they reached the room Fox set about unpacking his bag and putting his things on a small dresser-like piece of furniture near his bunk.

"That a chocobo feather?" Charlie asked curiously as Fox placed it on the dresser.

"Yeah. The daughter of a friend I repeatively fixed a gun for gave it to me. The gun liked to jam."

"Nice set of knives," Driton said as he glanced over Charlie's shoulder.

"Thanks, they were a gift for my last birthday."

"What are those?" Charlie asked and pointed at Fox's ipod and headphones.

Fox laughed, "They're for listening to music. The music is in hear and these play the music."

"How strange," Charlie said, looking at the headphones curiously. Fox covered up a yawn.

"Alright Charlie, time to leave the kid alone, he's had a long day." Driton turned to Fox. "If I were you I'd take one of those potions you brought before turning in, those bruises will make it difficult to sleep, the potion will help." Fox nodded and picked up the weakest potion he had–after all, he was sore but it was nothing like the time he had first arrived in this world with the tree branch landing pads. Then he carefully changed for bed and laid out on his covers with his headphones on, staring at the bottom of the bunk hanging above him. Within moments he was fast asleep.

* * *

**loooooong chapter.**

**i hope you liked it! Please review with comments or any other ideas for training, i feel like i'm missing something...**

**...poor Fox, i let him get the crap beaten out him.**


End file.
